1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to fishing lures and specifically to simulated-fish, spoon-shaped blade lures.
2. Description of the Prior Art.
There is a well known type of fishing lure that has a body member of shiny sheet metal which has been dished or spooned so that one side is concave and the other is convex. The body member is usually roughly oval in shape, with different lures having different proportions of width to length, depending on the size and type of fish being simulated.
Normally the body member of such spoon-type lures has a hole near the edge at one end adapted to be attached to a fishing line or leader, usually by means of a swivel, to permit the spoon to spin freely without twisting the line. The other end of the spoon carries a hook or set of hooks attached by a ring through a second hole.
The purpose of the spoon-like body member is to create an erratic twisting motion as the lure is drawn through the water, either by first casting and then reeling in or by trolling from a moving boat. The hoped-for effect is that of the movement of small live creatures of the type fish feed upon, flashing and darting through the water. Although the spoon-type lures can give satisfactory results they do not provide a truly accurate simulation of the creatures fish feed upon since the spinning motion is distinct from the random oscillating motions of the creatures.